Ho sognato che il mondo era diventato bianco
by Ranessa
Summary: Il sangue raggiungeva il bambino che ancora non era nato.


**[ Ho sognato che il mondo era diventato bianco ]**

Ho sognato che il mondo era diventato bianco.  
Che tutti i colori si erano sciolti lentamente nel corso della notte per poi scomparire per sempre, ferocemente diluiti da una pioggia improvvisa ed insistente.  
Ho sognato tutte le sfumature che può avere il bianco.  
Ho sognato un mondo immacolato, dove gli specchi rimandavano immagini candide, prive di contorni e linee marcate, di vita e di spessore. Camminavo per il mio antico maniero sforzando gli occhi malati nella luce accecante che ora invadeva ogni ambiente.  
Ho sognato che le parole erano diventate bianche, che le grida di un neonato raggiungevano le mie orecchie come ovattate. Ma erano la semplice _idea_ del suono, mi facevano voltare senza realmente esistere.  
Correvo in fretta tra i mobili bianchi faticando a distinguerli, raggiungevo la stanza del bambino sbuffando nuvolette di vapore bianco nell'aria densa e pesante. Fissavo la culla immacolata, segretamente agitata da un oscuro presentimento albino. Mi avvicinavo per stringere le dita intorno alle sottili sbarre in legno. E la coperta del mio bambino era lì, nel mezzo di quella distesa informe di bianco.  
Ho sognato che era impregnata di un acceso rosso sangue e che io la prendevo tremante tra le mani.  
Ho sognato che il rosso si scioglieva lentamente, macchiando la mia pelle e risalendo le braccia.  
Ho sognato che la stoffa che stringevo scoloriva sino a diventare bianca, e il rosso continuava la sua inesorabile avanzata lungo il mio corpo per poi raggiungere il ventre rigonfio ed insinuarvisi.  
Il sangue raggiungeva il bambino che ancora non era nato.

-

Mi sveglio piangendo come accade spesso ultimamente.  
Il soffitto bianco incombe minaccioso su di me, illuminato fiocamente dalla luna.  
Rimango distesa sulla schiena, senza muovere un solo muscolo come quando ero bambina e, terrorizzata dal buio e dai rumori della notte, credevo che se fossi rimasta perfettamente immobile nulla di male sarebbe potuto accadermi. Mi stupisco ogni volta di come la paura sia rimasta negli anni. La convinzione che il raggiungimento dell'età adulta consistesse in una semplice presa di coraggio, una netta linea di confine tra il tempo del timore e quello in cui finalmente avrei potuto respirare a pieni polmoni, sicura e intoccabile, è andata ormai stemperandosi, nonostante vi sia rimasta a lungo saldamente avvinghiata.  
Ogni giorno che passa non fa che sottolineare invece ai miei occhi la nostra fragilità. La paura non ci ha affatto abbandonati, si è limitata a compiere un lento e subdolo mutamento e se prima si annidava nelle nostre menti ora anche i cuori ne sono avvelenati. È divenuta non soltanto paura del futuro ma anche del presente, doloroso ricordo del passato e ansia.  
E mi basterebbe allungare una mano tra le lenzuola per sentir crescere e dimenarsi il mio timore più grande.  
Non troverei le dita di mio marito accanto alle mie.  
Lucius è via, come ogni notte da settimane ormai ed io rimango distesa sulla schiena, senza muovere un solo muscolo nel patetico tentativo di fingere che non sia così. Se sto ferma immobile posso ancora immaginarlo al mio fianco, sentire quasi il suo respiro regolare e non pensare che abbia lasciato soli ancora una volta me e il nostro bambino.  
L'importante è non voltarsi ad incontrare il bianco accecante delle lenzuola ancora intatte.

-

«Siamo in guerra Narcissa, in guerra! Perchè non vuoi capirlo?»  
Lucius urla misurando il pavimento a grandi falcate e agitando le braccia nell'aria soffocante della stanza.  
«Non posso rimanere a casa la sera, non posso parlarti di quel che mi viene ordinato di fare! Perchè non riesci a capirlo? Perchè continui a comportarti come se nulla fosse, a far finta che vada tutto bene? È infantile! Tu vivi nel passato, Narcissa, e sogni ad occhi aperti, svegliati!»  
Si abbandona sfinito sul divano, prendendosi la testa tra le mani con aria sofferente.  
Mi impongo di trattenere la rabbia e le lacrime, per quanto pungano dolorosamente dietro le palpebre.  
«Io... io ho solo paura, Lucius. Così tanta paura che possa succederti qualcosa di male o che possa accadere al bambino! E se l'Oscuro gli avesse fatto qualcosa?» chiedo disperatamente, alzandomi di scatto e continuando a tormentare le mani che prima tenevo in grembo «E se il mio Marchio gli avesse fatto qualcosa? Se lo avesse... _avvelenato?_ Se nascesse _sbagliato_?»  
Mi aspetto che si alzi, che venga a stringermi, ad asciugare le mie lacrime ormai incontrollabili e rassicurarmi.  
Invece rimane lì dov'è, scosta le mani dal volto e mi guarda.  
Mio marito mi guarda con occhi vacui e non dice nulla.  
«Lucius...»  
«Cosa vuoi che ti dica, Narcissa?» la sua espressione vuota e rassegnata mi spaventa «Io non posso farci nulla»  
Non è vero.  
Non è affatto vero.  
Torno a sedermi scomposta sul divano e mi domando se lo supereremo.  
_Siamo in guerra._  
E penso soltanto che non si è neanche alzato. Nemmeno alzato.

Mi sveglio piangendo come accade spesso ultimamente.  
L'importante è non voltarsi ad incontrare il bianco accecante delle lenzuola ancora intatte.

-

«Forse potremmo andare da qualche parte, che ne dici? Una vacanza, sulla costa magari, sono sicura che l'aria di mare farebbe bene al bambino!»  
Sorrido, immaginandomi già seduta sulla spiaggia a descrivere al mio ventre ormai notevolmente gonfio il volo dei gabbiani e il ritmato susseguirsi delle onde.  
«Lucius...?» domando con tono incerto qualche momento dopo. Mio marito annuisce, continuando però a sfogliare il giornale.  
«Non credi che non sia conveniente muoverti nelle tue condizioni, Narcissa?» commenta distrattamente.  
Lo fisso aspettando che anche lui alzi gli occhi.  
Allora lo vedo nel suo sguardo, distolgo il mio e rinuncio all'istante.  
Non voglio che l'incubo si avveri.  
Non voglio che nessuno dei miei sogni si avveri.

-

Ho sognato che il mondo era diventato nero.  
Che tutti i colori si erano uniti, concentrati insieme per dare vita ad una sola sfumatura di nero.  
Ho sognato che, appena nato, il mio bambino era completamente nero e piangeva lacrime oscure.  
Aveva un teschio grande e spaventoso al posto della testa.  
Un serpente sinuoso fuoriusciva da quelle che avrebbero dovuto essere rosee labbra per poi inoltrarsi tra due inquietanti orbite vuote.  
Ho sognato che le parole erano diventate grida nere.


End file.
